


Where Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean

by v_kookies



Series: Bangtan SonyeondAMN (BTS Oneshots) [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Jungkook/Taehyung, Secret Relationship, Suicide, and princes, bad language, but not the main pairing, depends how you look at it, early valentine's day fic, kinda happy ending, like a lot, namjoon/seulgi is very brief, royal!AU, sorry - Freeform, the rest of rv are mentioned in passing, tragic yoonseok ftw, very loose romeo & juliet au if i'm honest, vkook is mentioned, yes i'm a shakespeare nerd, yes the title is from romeo & juliet, yoontaemon are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_kookies/pseuds/v_kookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Namjoon, Taehyung and Jeongguk,</p><p>We're sorry.</p><p>---</p><p>In which Yoongi and Hoseok are in love, but Yoongi's position as Crown Prince jeopardizes their happiness, safety and everything they hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... So I've had so many ideas lately that I started writing them all at once and who knows which one could be finished next. Have some angsty/fluffy Yoonseok.
> 
> Just to be clear:  
> bold - Yoongi and Hoseok's letter to Namjoon, Tae and Jeongguk  
> normal - real time  
> italics -flashbacks/memories
> 
> Sorry this is so complicated, hopefully it's not too confusing! Hope you like it ^.^

**Thursday 14th February,**

 

**Dear Namjoon, Taehyung and Jeongguk,**

**We’re sorry.**

**It’s not doubtful that the King will fail to read this letter out at the funeral upon our request. Therefore, when he dies/abdicates and Namjoon is crowned King, please, grant us this one last wish and recite it out for all the Kingdom of Astareia to hear. They deserve to know the truth, and we’re anything but ashamed to reveal it to them.**

**We are in love.**

**I, Crown Prince Jung Yoongi, am wholly and unconditionally in love with Jung Hoseok, Royal Attendant to myself.**

**And I, Royal Attendant to the Crown Prince, Jung Hoseok, am wholly and unconditionally in love with Jung Yoongi, aforementioned Crown Prince.**

 

Hoseok places the quill down and turns to look at his lover. “What next?”

“Well, what do you want to say?” Yoongi lays his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. It’s raining; it might even turn into a storm.

“I don’t want them to be sad. It’s too late for us but they deserve to be happy.”

“Then write it down… I want them to be happy too. I’m glad Tae and Jeongguk will be under Namjoon’s reign and not my father’s.”

 

 _Yoongi supposes he should feel guilty. He’d just slipped out of his youngest brother Taehyung’s nineteenth birthday celebrations to find an empty room with a lockable door to make out with Hoseok in. In his defence, due to the lavish ball being organised, they’d not had much time alone for the past few weeks, and so Yoongi sees this as payback. Hoseok is walking by his side, though not as close as he’d like so he’s not tempted to grab the older’s hand before they get far away enough from the ballroom. Once they reach the end of the third corridor, Yoongi turns to him and grins. “This should do.” He grabs the younger’s wrist and pulls him into the next room on their left, quickly shutting and locking the door behind them. Grinning as he’s pushed back against the door, the Prince leans up on his toes, a second away from pressing his lips to Hoseok’s when a shriek sounds out from across the room. They both freeze. “Fuck.” Yoongi breathes._ We’re in so much trouble _. He finally brings himself to face whoever’s behind him, fully ready to bribe them into silence, only to become slack-jawed at the sight in front of him. There, in the arms of an all-too familiar Crown Prince is his brother, who really should be at his own birthday party right now. The older two seem to have stumbled across them in a rather compromising position, seeing as the Prince is gripping Taehyung’s thighs that are wrapped around his waist and both of their shirts are unbuttoned._

_“Y-Yoongi? Hoseok?” The young Prince detaches himself from the other and steps towards his oldest brother and his attendant. Sighing with relief, Yoongi smirks._

_“Rookie mistake, TaeTae. Always lock the door. And Crown Prince Jeongguk, really? Are you trying to cause a war?”_

_“Always a pleasure, Crown Prince Yoongi.” Jeongguk nods, noticing the lack of hostility in the situation and stepping forward to lace his and Taehyung’s fingers together confidently._

_To say Astareia and Kelarus, or more accurately their Kings, didn’t get on would be an understatement._

_“So, how long has this been going on?” Hoseok speaks, raising an eyebrow. He’s been with the Mins long enough to treat Princes Taehyung and Namjoon as brothers._

_“About nine months… Since that poor excuse for a ‘peace meeting’ father sent me on.” Taehyung replies. “What about you?”_

_“Four years, give or take.” Hoseok and Yoongi grin at the shocked look on the youngest two’s faces._

_“B-But I never even guessed-”_

_“You get good at hiding it after a while. And you were too much of a brat four years ago to take any notice.” Yoongi shrugs. “So, is this who all those super important, top secret letters have been going to?”_

 

**Please, don’t be sad. You may miss us, and we will miss you too, dearly. But, please, spread our love, tell our story. There’s nothing that makes us more happy than knowing Taehyung and Jeongguk will never have to go what we went through. We love you, and it gives us hope that you can love each other as freely as we would have, given the chance. I trust that when Jeongguk is coronated you both will rule over Kelarus well.**

**Namjoon, you will make an amazing King, you always were a better Prince. You will do this Kingdom proud and make us happy, wherever we are. We’ll be there, with you, every step of the way, if not physically then mentally and emotionally.**

 

“You’re such a sap.” Yoongi rolls his eyes affectionately, but shuffles closer to Hoseok despite himself.

“But you love it. You’ve always loved it, you told me so yourself.”

“I was _drunk_. And that was four years ago!”

“You still told me! Drunk words are sober thoughts, Your Highness.”

 

 _Huffing and puffing, Hoseok half-drags, half-carries a semi-conscious Yoongi along the East Wing corridor towards his bedchambers. It’s deserted and silent, for it is around twelve in the morning, and their every movement echoes, sound bouncing off the marble walls. “Gi, come_ on _! Let’s get you into bed and you can sleep all you want.” Yoongi mumbles something back, the words ‘brat’ and ‘respect’ reaching Hoseok’s ears and he chuckles. “I take it you enjoyed your birthday ball then.”_

_“Fuck, no! That’s why I drank the soju!”_

_“Shh!”_

_“You shh! I’m talking, Hoseokie!”_

_“Okay, what were you saying then?”_

_“Umm…”_

_“Exactly. Now do you think you can stand still for two seconds while I unlock the door?”_

_“Maybe…” The Prince giggles, and Hoseok rolls his eyes affectionately, grabbing the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door while still managing to hold onto Yoongi’s arm. As soon as the door is open, Yoongi’s silk shirt slips from the younger’s grasp as he runs and all but dive bombs onto his kingsize bed. “Weee!”_

_“Nineteen and legal today my ass.” Hoseok locks the door behind them._

_“You have a very nice ass.” Yoongi looks up and drunkenly winks at Hoseok._

_“I’m embarrassed_ for _you, baby.”_

_“You’re one to talk, always being all sappy and shit. I swear I nearly threw up the first time you said ‘I love you’.”_

_“You didn’t seem to complain when I was ravishing you twenty minutes later.” Hoseok sits on the bed next to Yoongi, who pulls his younger lover in and demands to be cuddled. “Or when I’m cuddling you.”_

_“Shh. Speaking of sappy, my Hoseokie is extremely cheesy all the time and I pretend I hate it but really it gives me butterflies. I love it when he calls me cute names and shows me he loves me. But shh, don’t tell him! He’ll use it against me!”_

_Heart about to explode out of his chest, Hoseok merely brushes his lips against Yoongi’s hair and tightens his arms around him. “I won’t, I promise.”_

 

**To the people of Astareia, I, Jung Yoongi, apologise. I was a terrible Crown Prince and an even worse future King. To tell you the truth, I never wanted this. It was forced upon me from birth, though I can’t say I regret it. If I wasn’t Crown Prince, I would never have met Hoseok. I would also like to thank you for your patience and understanding, for putting up with me these past twenty three years. I hope I did you proud at some point, and I cannot think of better people to leave the Kingdom to than Prince Namjoon and Princess Seulgi.**

 

A loud boom resonates throughout the room, and Yoongi shrieks, jumping into Hoseok’s lap and managing to knock over the bottle of ink. Fortunately, only a small amount manages to escape before it’s stood upright again, and Hoseok looks down at the Prince in his lap. “You’re worse than Namjoon sometimes.”

“Hey, take that back! I’ll have you kno-” Another clap of thunder has Yoongi burrowing himself further into Hoseok’s chest and the younger sighs, wrapping his arms around him comfortingly and pressing kisses to his forehead.

“It’s only a light storm, sweetheart. It’ll pass.”

 

_Yoongi sits on his bed, surrounded by many unnecessary cushions and throws his mother insisted would ‘brighten up the room’. Unnecessary until now, that is. There had been a castle-wide staff meeting, which had dragged on for four hours; four hours too long in Yoongi's opinion. They rarely happen, but of course tonight of all nights had to be the one time Hoseok was forced away from his side. The rain lashes down on the windows as thunder booms and lightning flashes, and Yoongi burrows himself into the push silk duvet even further, using the many fluffy objects to create a weak fort of some sorts around himself, as if it was impenetrable to storms. Oh, how Yoongi hated storms. It was pathetic, really, the twenty-year-old Crown Prince terrified of a bit of rain but, as Hoseok had assured him many a time, everybody has their strengths and weaknesses. A loud clap of thunder snaps Yoongi out of his train of thought, and he whimpers to himself quietly as he can, wishing with his whole being for Hoseok to be by his side. Another sound makes him jump slightly, but the familiar secret four knock rhythm of knuckles against mahogany has him sighing with relief. He tries to calm his voice as best he can as he croaks out a weak "it's open" and suddenly the storm is drowned out with the bliss that comes with the knowledge that the door is opening and closing, lock sliding into place before his fort sustains minor damage as another person worms their way under the duvet next to him and wraps him up in their arms. He closes his eyes and leans into their chest, curling against them instinctively and wrapping his arms around their neck. Allowing himself to breathe in their familiar scent, he lays his head against their shoulder. "Hoseok."_

_“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m so sorry, I had no idea the meeting would run on this late and I saw the storm an-”_

_“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Another clap of thunder has Yoongi whimpering into Hoseok’s neck and the younger soothingly runs his fingertips up and down his spine, knowing it helps._

_“Want me to take your mind off of it?” Hoseok murmurs as he mouths his way down Yoongi’s jaw, dipping down far enough to suck a hickey so low on his neck it’s constantly covered by a shirt, a little above the others on his chest._

_“Uh-huh.” The Prince nods, shifting so he’s fully straddling his lover as hands drift from his waist to his thighs._

_“With pleasure.”_

 

**We didn’t want to cause any trouble. We knew we couldn’t keep it a secret forever, but we shouldn’t have had to. We simply fell in love, and that seemed to be a crime.**

 

Yoongi turns to look up at Hoseok as a sniffle is heard and yet another tear drops onto the parchment. “Hey.” He cups his attendant’s cheek in one hand and uses the other to wipe his eyes. “We’ll be okay, baby.”

“I just wish it didn’t have to be so hard. This is so fucking unfair.” Yoongi draws him in, turning to face him fully in his lap, and lets him cry into his shoulder.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You’re my everything, my entire existence and I love you more than anything in the universe. We’re not going down without a fight. We have Joon and Tae and Kookie too, not to mention the girls, we’re not alone. Nobody is going to touch a single hair on your pretty little head if I have anything to do with it. I don’t care what they say, or what happens in that trial tomorrow. We’re prepared, okay? We’ve planned for every outcome.” Yoongi pulls back and lifts Hoseok’s head up to look into his eyes. “ _I am not letting them hurt you_.”

“I know, Gi, but I’m still scared. The look on your father’s face was terrifying.” He buries his face into the older’s neck again.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Yoongi kisses the top of his head. “Hey, you know what would be funny?”

 

 _Loud knocking on the door awakes Yoongi from his sleep. He groans against Hoseok’s bare chest, not quite ready to get up and face the world yet. Instead he chooses to ignore it and burrow back down into Hoseok’s warmth. They’ll go away eventually, they always do. “Yoongi, darling? Are you awake yet?”_ Fuck. _“Your brother’s engagement lunch is in an hour.” Ah yes, Namjoon and Seulgi’s engagement. Seulgi’s lovely, her and her sisters hailing from the nearby kingdom of Laniheim. Their parents died a year ago, leaving the eldest, Joohyun, to become Queen at just twenty five, though the marriage had been arranged for quite some time now. Namjoon, unlike Yoongi and Taehyung, had not been adverse to courting and marrying for mutual benefit. He and Seulgi are best friends but not, contrary to popular belief, lovers. “Yoongi?” His mother’s voice breaks Yoongi from his trance and he shoots up, shaking Hoseok frantically._

_“Wake up!” He hisses quietly, already tugging underwear and trousers up his pale legs._

_“Huh?” Hoseok mumbles sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, and if Yoongi wasn’t in a state of panic, he’d probably coo at the adorable sight and take his time pressing kisses to Hoseok’s skin to wake him up. But he is, and so he throws the younger’s underwear at him and tells him to get dressed as quietly as he can._

_“You need to get out of here, my mother’s outside.” Is all he whispers before Hoseok’s sitting up, alert with wide eyes, and desperately pulling on his boxers. The Prince ends up with his lover’s shirt on, but he hardly has time to change it as he pushes said lover towards his private adjoining bathroom, clothes in hand._

_“Love you.” He murmurs, pressing a chaste but sweet kiss to Hosoek’s lips. Of course, that happens to be the exact moment he hears his mother say ‘oh, it’s unlocked’ before the door is being opened and they freeze, having no time to react._

_“Yoongi, how many times have your mother and I remi- What the_ devil _is going on here?!”_ Double fuck.

 

_In the back of his mind, Yoongi hears his own voice repeating the words he said to his little brother two years ago. “Rookie mistake, TaeTae. Always lock the door.”_

 

**We know that some people will see what we’re doing as cowardice, but that’s not the case at all. We’re escaping. Unfortunately, there’s no way we could possibly run away together in this lifetime, thanks to the King’s strict reign and refusal to even try and understand how we feel for each other, choosing instead to just destroy it. So, we’re escaping together in the only way possible, and in a way we know we’ll never be separated again. We have no idea where we’re going, but as long as we’re together then we don’t care. Hiding our relationship for six years wasn’t easy, and we knew it had to come to an end sometime.**

**The only regret we have is not being able to see how well Namjoon and Seulgi and Jungkook and Taehyung will rule Astareia and Kelarus respectively.**

**Finally, we would like to address how Yoongi has been referring to himself this entire letter. It is not an event that was made public.**

**Yes, father, I really married him and I couldn’t be happier to get rid of the horrible family name you left me with. It was a beautiful ceremony, and Taehyung, Jeongguk, Namjoon, Seulgi, Joohyun, Seungwan, Sooyoung and Yerim were all there to witness it. I love him so damn much and I’m extremely proud to call myself Jung Yoongi. Fuck you.**

 

Hoseok giggles a little as Yoongi finishes his sentence with a flourish. “What?” The older, still curled up in the other’s lap, turn to look at him.

“I love you, Jung Yoongi.”

“I love you, Jung Hoseok.” They share a sweet kiss, fully aware it’s one of their last.

A knock on the door interrupts, and they pull apart just as Namjoon unlocks the door and pokes his head around the frame. “It’s time.” They nod and, after one last hug, kiss and exchange of ‘I love you’s Hoseok is whisked away by Taehyung and Sooyoung. Joohyun and Seungwan stayed in Laniheim after the wedding, to oversee their kingdom, but Sooyoung and Yerim chose to return to Astareia with Seulgi for a while. The sisters have been so good to the pair, fully sympathising with their situation and helping when they can. While Taehyung and Sooyoung sneak Hoseok back down into the dungeons, Namjoon steps inside with Seulgi.

“How are you holding up?” Seulgi asks with worry-creased features. Yoongi snorts.

“How d’ya think?”

 

Yoongi’s hours leading up to the trial are all a blur of worry and useless reassurance from his brother and sister-in-law.

Hoseok’s hours leading up to the trial are all a blur of worry and useless reassurance from his brother-in-law and his sister-in-law’s sister.

Taehyung is even more on edge than Hoseok. Hoseok knows what’s going to happen, and even if it doesn’t, he and Yoongi still have plans for every outcome of the trial. Taehyung has no idea, and he’s sick with worry for his brother and his husband. Knowing he’s in the same situation doesn’t help, and he’s not sure if Jeongguk's royal status will help in any way, or if the Kingdom he is heir to cancels that out. Jeongguk being over 80 miles away in Kelarus is not helping.

 

“Please state your full names and titles.”

“Jung Hoseok, Royal Attendant to the Crown Prince of Astareia.”

“His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Jung Yoongi of Astareia.”

The uproar that follows makes Yoongi’s lips twitch further into a smirk, even more so than when he sensed his father glaring at the fresh, exposed hickeys on his neck and upper chest, all courtesy of Hoseok. He turns to said man and grins widely.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes? You asked me to state my full name and title and I did.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow, not caring at all about what he says or does anymore. He knew the outcome of the trial the second it was proposed; everyone did. The actual process of sitting through it was merely a formality. “Oh, did I neglect to mention the matter of my marriage to Hoseok? How foolish of me!”

“There’s not a soul in Astareia that would marry you to that man.” The King seethes.

“I didn’t say we got married in Astareia.” _Knowing the Queen of Laniheim has its benefits._

 

The trial is just as horrible as they expected.

Yoongi nearly grabs Hoseok and makes a break for it at least ten times, Namjoon’s hand on his shoulder keeping him rooted.

They knew it was going to happen, but imagining it and living it are two entirely different things, and Yoongi almost finds himself unable to just sit there and take it. He senses Hoseok trembling, knowing there are tears in his eyes threatening to spill over as the verdict is given.

“For fraternization with the Crown Prince and, by default, highest order of treason, the Royal Court hereby sentences one Jung Hoseok to execution. _Min_ Yoongi is t-”

“No, NO, _NO_ !!” Yoongi screams, nearly hitting Namjoon in the face in his haste to get his brother’s hands off of him. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS!! YOU’RE A MONSTER, A SICK, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! I LOVE HIM! YOU’VE BEEN CONTROLLING ME MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE AND YOU COULDN’T EVEN LET ME HAVE THIS! I LOVE HIM!” The Crown Prince falls to his knees, hands covering his face. He looks up slowly and glares at the King. “Over my dead body. _Nobody_ is going to lay a fucking finger on him.” He’s no longer shouting, but the venom dripping from his voice and the glare he shoots around the room is enough to make a couple of people shuffle backwards He probably looks insane. He thinks he probably is. Hoseok lets out a whimper and he immediately turns to his husband, trying to communicate all he can with his eyes. “ _It’s gonna be okay, I’m not gonna let them hurt you, baby. Remember the plan, yeah? I need you to stay strong for me.”_

“Don’t let go.” Hoseok mouths. Yoongi smiles slightly and turns back to his father. Luckily, this part of the plan, where everybody had frozen in shock from his outburst had gone the way they’d wanted it to. They had a backup, but this was much more preferable.

“See you in hell.” Yoongi spits in his father’s direction and, on cue, the lights go out. Screams of panic and confusion rise up, and he’s sure the King is shouting orders to the guards, but all Yoongi is focused on is Hoseok’s hand grabbing onto his tightly in the dark as they sprint towards the east exit, map of the castle they’d spent a week pouring over fresh and memorized in their heads as they run, soles of their shoes slapping against the harsh marble flooring, not stopping until they reach their destination.

 

_“Jung Hoseok. When you were first appointed my Royal Attendant ten years ago, I thought we’d never get on. You were loud, annoying and nosey. Why they gave me somebody a year younger than me made no sense to me, and for the first month all I can remember of our relationship is me ignoring you. It wasn’t until I found you crying that day that I realised how much of a dick I’d been, not even getting to know you. My whole thirteen years of life I’d worked so hard to not be labelled as the typical, self-entitled asshole Prince, and here I was judging you because your smile was the brightest I’d ever seen, and it was unnatural. Because you were concerned for me, and I’d never had that before, at least not genuinely. Because all you’d wanted to do since meeting me was make me smile just once. I wasn’t used to being treated normally, and so I didn’t know how to treat others normally. Thank you. For teaching me morals, and decent manners, and most importantly love. I’d never truly known what love was until I met you, and for showing me, for giving me yours and accepting mine in return, I will be eternally grateful.”_

_“Yoongi, when my family sold me to keep themselves at age twelve, I was all for wanting to help them, to contributing and helping out. It was scary, but I was excited. Then I met you, and I was overwhelmed. I wanted to help you, but you didn’t seem to want my help. I let you be, hoping you’d come to me eventually. The day I found out my parents had died was the first day I remember feeling totally alone in this world. I remember being mad at myself, because what had they done for me? They sold me out. I was sort of sad, but the tears flowing were more angry tears, angry at myself for being weak enough to care. I heard somewhere that a traumatic or emotional experience can form a lifelong bond between people, and that day you sat down next to me and let me cry into your shoulder may have been the first day I remember feeling totally alone in this world, but it was also the last. I’ve loved you ever since we were twelve and thirteen years old. Sure, that love has developed over time, but it always has, always is and always will burn bright.”_

_Yoongi and Hoseok beam at each other as they slip matching silver bands onto each other’s ring fingers._

_“By the power invested in me by Queen Joohyun, the Kingdom of Laniheim and its surrounding kingdoms, I now pronounce you legally married.”_

 

**We do have one final request. We don’t care how or where you do it, but please, please bury us together.**

 

**All our love,**

**Jung Yoongi and Jung Hoseok.**

 

Yoongi slips the parchment into an envelope and clearly marks it with his brothers and future brother-in-law’s names. Walking over to the chest in the corner of the room that has lain mostly untouched since Taehyung grew out of the playroom thirteen years ago, he places the letter inside and locks it. Namjoon and Taehyung are the only people who know the combination. He then grabs another piece of parchment and writes ‘ **NJ, TH: in the chest** **\- YG** ’ before leaving it in plain sight, so when his brothers finally manage to get the barricaded door open, they’ll see it and know what it means.

“Ready?” Hoseok sits next to Yoongi in the middle of the faded rug. The older nods, watching as his husband produces two small vials slipped to him by Yerim during the trial. Of course, she’d had no idea what was in them, only that it was part of the plan to help. It was almost funny, really, how much of the real plan Yoongi and Hoseok had was kept from everybody else involved. But it was necessary. They would only try to stop them.

“Ready.” Yoongi takes one of the vials and looks into Hoseok’s chocolate eyes. They don’t have much time. Soon, Namjoon and Taehyung will realise that they’re not at the docks waiting for a boat. That they never actually planned on running away. That the room they were adamant on stopping in to grab ‘important supplies’ was in fact their last stop.

They hook their arms around each other’s, like they see all fancy couples do at balls, and press the vials to their lips.

“I love you, Jung Hoseok.”

“I love you, Jung Yoongi.” Simultaneously, they snap their heads back and let the liquid run down their throats. Immediately dropping the vials, they grab at each other, Yoongi’s arms winding around Hoseok’s neck as the latter’s hands find purchase on his hips. They kiss, long and languid, full of tongue, full of emotion, full of love. Tears are streaming down both of their faces as they continue, only stopping when they can no longer carry on, Yoongi’s body draped across Hoseok’s with their hands clasped together.

 

_“I thought I’d find you up here, Your Highness.” Yoongi whirls on his attendant, forgetting that he’s supposed to be avoiding him._

_“I told you not to call me that!”_

_“I’m just doing my job, Your Highness.” Hoseok smirks._

_“Stop it! Stop it! You stopped calling me that two years ago, why are you acting all official now?!”_

_“I could ask you the same question.” The younger steps forwards until he’s face-to-face with the Prince. “Why should I stop? What’re you gonna do about it? Kiss me again then run away and pretend I don’t exist?!” The pain is clear on Hoseok’s face, and Yoongi’s chest collapses into itself even more with guilt._

_“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Seok.” He doesn’t miss how the other tenses up at the use of the nickname. “I just needed time to think. I shouldn’t have been so weak, shouldn’t have kissed you when I wasn’t sure.”_

_“Sure of what? That you actually liked me? Or did you just think it would be fun to mess with my feelings?”_

_“No! No, of course not. Hoseok, I would never.” Yoongi looks straight into Hoseok’s eyes. “I needed to be sure I was strong enough to stand up and tell you I want to be with you without doubting if I would be a coward and back out if things got too tough. I needed to be sure I wouldn’t hurt you even more by leaving a couple of months down the line because I’m weak.”_

_“Well?”_

_“Well what?”_

_“Are you sure?” Hoseok’s voice is still firm, but a ghost of a smile can be seen._

_“Yeah. God, yes. I couldn’t stay away from you if I tried, this week has been fucking torture, I missed you so much. Call me selfish, but I need you too much to think about anything else. I’m not going to get scared and back out because I know I’d die if I left you.” Tears are shining in Yoongi’s eyes, and he tries to blink them away but a couple escape, only to be brushed away by Hoseok’s thumb before he steps closer to place a sweet kiss upon the Prince’s lips._

_“I need you too.”_

 

///

 

A year and a half after the tragic accidental deaths of Crown Prince Min Yoongi and his attendant Jung Hoseok, the King of Astereia has a heart attack. It isn’t fatal, but it weakens him considerably, so much so that he’s forced to abdicate the throne to a now twenty-three-year-old Prince Namjoon and his wife, Princess Seulgi. The former King is rarely seen in public, choosing to stay in his quarters.

Six months after the coronation, on the 14th of February, King Namjoon and Prince Taehyung call a Kingdom-wide announcement. The people of Astereia listen with heavy hearts as their King reads out a letter from the late Crown Prince and his attendant. The contents of the letter shock the people, and they are angry, but more towards the King than Yoongi and Hoseok. A day of mourning is undertaken, and thousands of flowers and candles are placed by the Royal Masoleum in which the Crown Prince and his attendant are buried. The King has the plaque outside altered to read ‘Jung Yoongi’. The 14th of February is officially declared a public holiday.

Three months after that, Crown Prince Jeongguk of Kelarus stumbles over the border to Astereia, clothes ripped, bruised and bloody, screaming for Prince Taehyung. A Royal announcement is made, stating that Jeongguk has been exiled after his father learned of his relationship with Prince Taehyung, and that he is to be treated as any other despite the rivalry between Kingdoms. Taehyung and Jeongguk get married publicly nine months later. The former King does not attend.  
  


The 14th of February is now a day of love, in which couple spoil each other, new love is born, confessions are made. Jung Yoongi and Jung Hoseok’s suicide letter can still be viewed at the Astereia Museum of Monarchical History, a reminder of where the day all started. I guess you could say everyone lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...
> 
> I'm gonna be even more of a Shakespeare nerd and explain why I loved titling this: 'civil', while talking about ordinary people (i.e Hoseok), could also be interpreted to refer to behaviour. I liked it because it was quite ironic how Yoongi's family is anything but civil or ordinary, as they're royalty, yet his father failed to be civil when it came to finding out who two of his sons loved and would do anything for. So, really, he was no better than the civil people he hated. Also, I was giving you a heads up, the 'blood' implying that it wasn't going to be an entirely happy ending. And I know Yoonseok weren't exactly like Romeo and Juliet, as they weren't from feuding families, but the rest of it was similar enough, and Taekook were from rival kingdoms so it all works out! Kinda.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone's confused, here's a timeline:  
> First meeting - Hoseok: 12, Yoongi: 13  
> First kiss/getting together - Hoseok: 16, Yoongi: 17  
> Drunk conversation about Hoseok's sappyness - Hoseok: 18, Yoongi: 19  
> Thunderstorm flashback - Hoseok: 19, Yoongi: 20  
> Taehyung's birthday/finding Tae and Gukie - Hoseok: 20, Yoongi: 21  
> Wedding - Hoseok: 21, Yoongi: 22  
> Being caught/writing letter/trial/death: Hoseok - 22, Yoongi: 23
> 
> Please don't shout at me too much, and tell me what you thought if you'd like! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
